


Under the Stars with You

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Tumblr Fics 2016 [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Mentions of Greek Mythology, Mentions of Roman mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anonymous on tumblr asked for Donna examining Greek myths to Kory while they were stargazing.</p>
<p>And, once again, it becomes apparent that I can't have nice, cute prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars with You

Kory’s head was in Donna’s lap, looking up at the stars. The night was quiet, only the sound of cicadas in the background. If she held still long enough, she could imagine that she heard the beating of Donna’s heart.

“That’s Orion,” Donna pointed out. Kory followed her fingers to see the belt and then the rest of the man.

“The Greeks have stories about the constellations, don’t they?” she asked, looking up at her face. Donna glanced down, a look in her eyes that Kory couldn’t quite read.

“Yes, they do.”

“Can you tell me some? How did Orion get in the sky?”

“Apollo had him killed by a scorpion because he thought Orion would tempt Artemis, Apollo’s sister, into breaking her vow of chastity. So, Artemis put her best friend into the sky to celebrate him. Though, Apollo put Scorpio in the sky, so that they would fight again and again.”

“Are there any happy ones?” 

Donna laughed. “I think there’s a reason that it’s ‘Greek tragedy’ and ‘Roman comedy’ and not switched around.”

“Well, yes, because the Roman’s developed comedy from the Greek tragedy. All of that sorrow must have been boring.”

She laughed again as she began to card her fingers through Kory’s hair. “There is a constellation, by Orion, called Canis Major. He represents Laelaps, the hound who always caught his prey. By them is Canis Minor, who represents the Teumessian fox, who was supposed to always escape. After the fox ravaged a city, Laelaps was sent after it. Of course, having a dog who always caught his prey and a fox that could never be caught created a paradox, so Zeus was forced to put them in the night sky, where they would continue their race forever.”

“Why didn’t Zeus put the fox in the sky in the first place?”

Donna considered this for a moment. “Probably because he was too busy trying to get into some woman’s pants.”

The laugh that Kory let out sounded like beautiful bells. Donna, enchanted, leaned down and kissed her softly, just once on the lips before pulling back up. Kory’s hand had come up to her neck, but she let it fall back down after a moment, a smile on her lips.

“Capricorn is thought to be the goat from which Zeus was fed as he gained the strength to overthrow Kronos,” Donna explained. “The horns of Capricorn were filled with ambrosia, and never fell empty. Leo, Cancer, and Hydra are some of the creatures that Heracles encountered and slayed, and he gets to repeat the feats, since he is also in the sky. Virgo is a woman whose father, the constellation Boötes, was killed by his own shepherds and then she killed herself. Dionysus, who had favored the father, put them both in the sky.”

“Oh.”

Donna cleared her throat. “On the bright side, Ursa Major and Ursa Minor are a mother and son who were separated because of Hera -- well, really Juno, I think -- but brought back together when Zeus, well, Jupiter, put them together in the sky.”

“I think that I like that one the best,” Kory said. “Now come down here, your Greek tragedies make me want to hold you while I still can.”

“That,” she began as she shifted around, moving out from underneath Kory and laying next to her, “is something I can wholeheartedly agree to.”

They laid there, Donna dozing off as Kory’s mind was turning. She couldn’t imagine what she would do if the Olympians put Donna in the sky. It was one thing, to go to Elysium together, if they were lucky (though Kory doubted that she, by herself, would be) but a whole other for the love of her life to be put in the stars, _cold_ and so far away from her.

Donna nudged against her. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to lose you,” she whispered. She’s lost so much -- they both have -- and she’s not sure if she could take losing Donna, too.

They both knew that this is where they could make promises that would be impossible to keep, but instead, Donna said: “I don't want to lose you, either, so I guess we’re going to try our damnedest not to die.”

They curled up in each other and drifted off to sleep, the stars twinkling above them, eternally giving off their bright lights.


End file.
